Ore ou Koi
by Heera Ookami
Summary: Atobe est parfait c'est pas nouveau... Mais si SON petit ami se fait rare en donnant des excuses bizarres, sera t'il toujours aussi parfait ? Yaoi, OS, Humour. SengokuAtobe


**Série** : Prince of Tennis :p

**Auteur** : Onna Heera

**Titre **:** Ore ou Koi ?**

**Genre** : °prends un récipient, y mets du miel, rajoute de la guimauve, mélange, rajoute de l'eau de rose zieute que personne ne regarde ricane rajoute un nez de clown pour pimenter un peu le tout° Pardon ? C'était quoi la question ?

**Couples** : SengokuAtobe

**Disclaimer** : Y sont nombreux… mais y'en a pas un seul à moi TT

**Note** : C'est une suite du LL collaboration made in Elea et moi . Fic-troc ;p c'est tout nouveau aime le SengokuAtobe

**Ore**** ou Koi ?**

Un bruit de fermeture éclair, la sensation que quelqu'un s'assoie sur le matelas, une main qui passe dans ses cheveux, et un baiser rapide sur son front.

Ces quelques petites choses indiquaient qu'il se passait un événement que le grand Ore-sama n'appréciait pas. Entrouvrant à peine les paupières, il passa ses bras autour du cou de l'autre, déposant un baiser sur la peau fine de la gorge.

Où tu vas encore ?

Travailler Keigo. C'est le lot de beaucoup d'êtres humains.

Deux mains qui desserraient son étreinte et un baiser papillon plus tard et Keigo Atobe se retrouvait seul dans son grand lit.

Trop seul.

Les yeux fixés sur la porte que son amant avait prit soin de refermer, il fronça les sourcils.

Ca n'allait pas du tout.

Mais vraiment… pas… du tout.

Voila quatre mois que Sengoku lui avait sauté dessus.

Quatre mois qu'ils sortaient secrètement ensemble.

Quatre mois que le roux s'occupait de lui. Le bichonnant tant et plus dès qu'ils pouvaient se retrouver.

Et une semaine, soit le début des vacances d'hiver, que SON petit ami le délaissait pour aller travailler. Ce n'était pas juste ! Pire que ça, c'était même intolérable !

Alors qu'ils auraient pu passer un peu plus de temps ensemble puisque leurs lycées et leurs obligations respectives ne leur permettaient de ne ses voir que peu souvent, SON AMANT TRAVAILLAIT.

Et lui, ça ne lui plaisait pas !

Ore-sama voulait son petit ami pour lui tout seul

Ore-sama, même si tout le monde savait qu'il n'était en aucun cas un petit animal que l'on câline, voulait son papouilleur.

Il voulait des câlins, des caresses et un petit nom mi-ironique mi-romantique chuchoté aux creux de son oreille.

Et Ore-sama avait toujours ce qu'il voulait.

Atobe leva la tête vers l'enseigne du magasin avec un sourire nostalgique. Dire que c'était ici que tout avait commencé…

C'est ici qu'il avait découvert que se laisser aller n'était pas si désagréable que ça.

Il devrait bien y avoir une loi quelque part qui interdisait à l'amant de Ore-sama de s'occuper d'autre chose que d'Ore-sama… si ce n'était pas déjà fait c'était une honte.

Déterminé à le récupérer, Atobe pénétra dans la boutique de sport.

Où il ne dénicha pas la moindre mèche rousse…

Fronçant les sourcils il se tourna vers le seul employé visible qui s'approchait de lui au même moment.

Je peux vous aider ? Vous avez l'air de chercher quelque chose

Atobe ne sursauta pas, pas plus qu'il ne rougit en tout cas. Le seul et unique Ore-sama avait bien trop de maintien et de sang froid pour s'abaisser à de telles choses. Quand bien même la voix qui venait de s'adresser à lui était parfaitement semblable à celle qui avait momentanément interrompu leurs ébats la première fois….

Je voudrais voir Sengoku.

L'air surpris de l'homme lui fit une boule bizarre à l'estomac.

Sengoku ? Mais… il ne travaille pas aujourd'hui… Il a prit sa journée.

Atobe sorti de la boutique, un peu hébété.

Travaille pas aujourd'hui ? Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ça ? Si il ne travaillait pas ce matin, que pouvait-il bien en faire ? Une chose est sûre, ce n'est pas avec lui qu'il l'avait passé en tout cas ! Il s'en serait aperçu quand même ! Cette nouvelle lui fit mal au cœur. Bien sûr, ce n'était que de la colère. Ore-sama était parfait, alors il n'allait sûrement pas s'amuser à être jaloux pour le roux… C'était… c'était de la curiosité voila. Et si il était en colère c'est juste que personne ne mentait à Ore-sama. C'était comme ça et puis c'est tout. Or c'est ce qu'avait fait le roux.

Il serra les dents. Non il n'avait pas l'impression de se faire trahir par la première personne qu'il… pas qu'il aimait bien sûr… Ore-sama n'aimait que lui… non la première personne à prendre soin de lui de cette façon, la seule près de qui il se sentait vraiment bien…. C'était juste une histoire de confort personnel hein… les attentions de Kiyosumi étaient uniques… instinctives… toujours le bon geste au bon moment, ça en était terriblement sensuel et excitant lorsqu'ils étaient au lit… juste une histoire de confort personnel…

Alors Atobe décida de récupérer Sengoku. Pas parce qu'il était amoureux hein notez bien ! Juste pour son confort personnel. Et aussi parce qu'il était possessif. Lucky Sengoku était à lui et il n'y avait pas à revenir là-dessus. Si il s'amusait à laisser sa marque sur cette clavicule recouverte de peau douce chaque soir, ce n'était pas pour rien.

Direction le terrain de sport du lycée Yamabuki.

°°°°

Sengoku ?

Atobe eut un soupir fatigué face à la rapidité de compréhension du jeune joueur qu'il lui faisait face. Dan Taichi si il se souvenait bien. Poli, gentil… mais un peu long à la détente. Dardant un regard irrité sur le chibi, il expliqua.

Sengoku Kiyosumi. Grand. Roux. Comptant énormément sur la chance. Aux dernières nouvelles il fait parti de ton équipe non ?

Le chibi rougit, gêné.

Ou.. oui. Enfin, en fait il est pas là.

Merci. J'avais remarqué. Je voulais savoir si tu savais où il pouvait être.

Oh ! ça ! Oui je sais ! Il est au centre commercial avec un ami. Il est un peu bizarre son ami d'ailleurs. Ca fait une semaine qu'ils se voient tous les jours.

Abasourdi, il ne prêta aucune attention aux paroles suivantes et fit demi-tour.

Un ami un peu bizarre ? Bizarre par un comportement ambigu qu'il pourrait avoir avec le roux alors qu'eux avaient décidé de garder le secret ? Et il préférait passer son temps libre avec un type « un peu bizarre » qu'avec lui ?

Non non non non et non. Ca n'allait pas du tout ça ! Kiyosumi était à lui ! Hors de question qu'il le laisse à un type « un peu bizarre ».

Il remonta dans sa limousine et fit signe au chauffeur de démarrer.

Emmenez moi au centre commercial.

Bien Monsieur.

Arrivé au bâtiment, Atobe ne prit pas la peine de parcourir les allées. Ce n'était pas digne d'Ore-sama… et surtout, surtout pas assez rapide. Il voulait SON petit ami là maintenant tout de suite ! Il se rendit au poste de surveillance. Il lui suffit de quelques mots, à savoir le nom de son cher père et celui d'un des meilleurs amis de celui-ci (qui n'était autre que le propriétaire du magasin) pour avoir accès aux écrans des vidéos de surveillance.

Rayon vêtement : personne. C'était noir de monde mais il n'y avait pas Kiyosumi, donc il n'y avait personne.

Rayon des chaussures : Idem.

Rayon boulangerie : Pareil

Rayon divers : itoo.

Rayon bijouterie : Une chevelure rousse et une carrure athlétique dont lui et lui seul avait le droit de profiter payait un achat et sortait, accompagné d'un joueur qui lui rappelait quelque chose. Ce n'était pas la force de la nature qui avait réussi à faire égalité avec son gorille en matière de bourrinage ? Pff… que des muscles, qui alternait manque de caractère et manque de savoir vivre… il suffisait de l'entendre dès qu'il avait une raquette à la main. Sengoku méritait mieux. Et de toute façon Sengoku était à Ore-sama alors il n'y avait pas à tergiverser sur ce qu'il méritait ou pas. Atobe suivit leur chemin via les caméras et vit les deux garçons pénétrer dans une boutique de sport spécialisé dans le tennis. Vu le nombre de client, il avait bien vingt minutes avant de se faire servir ! Bien suffisant pour le rejoindre tranquillement et faire semblant de tomber sur lui par hasard.

Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il avait à faire mais il le ferait… et puis c'est tout.

Cinq minutes après il pénétrait d'un air impassible dans la boutique. Les deux garçons ne le remarquèrent pas, d'une part parce qu'ils ne s'y attendaient pas, de l'autre il y avait trop de monde.

Le capitaine de Hyotei put donc entendre complètement pas hasard leur échange avec le vendeur (Ore-sama ne s'abaissait pas à écouter les conversations ! Il valait tellement mieux que ça !) mais également voir la magnifique raquette qu'on leur tendait.

Voici votre commande. Une raquette de première qualité. Comme demandé nous avons soigneusement retranscrit le « K » façon lettrine sur le tamis. De plus le tissu de la manche a été changé. Le tissu qui s'y trouve est tout aussi résistant et tient bien en main même sous la transpiration mais est bien plus agréable au toucher. Comme vous avez pu le constater, nous avons également bien gravé le « K » sur le bout du manche. Désirez-vous autre chose ?

Non merci. C'est parfait ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Atobe était outré. Comment osait-il offrir un cadeau d'une telle finesse à une telle brute épaisse ! C'est lui qui devrait recevoir cette merveille ! Pas ce primate !

LUCKY SENGOKU JE TE HAIS !

Sengoku frôla la crise cardiaque à ce cri et se retourna brutalement vers l'origine de cette exhortation.

Oups… son Koi-sama était là. L'avait vu. Et n'avait pas l'air content.

Sous le coup de la surprise il ne réagi pas même lorsque Atobe fit demi-tour et sorti d'un pas furieux. Ce fut la main de Takeshi sur son épaule qui le ramena à la réalité.

Prends la raquette et rejoins le. Je m'occupe du règlement. Tu me rembourseras plus tard.

Sengoku, enfin réveillé ne perdit pas une seconde, s'emparant de l'objet et s'élançant à la poursuite de son Koi-sama.

Un jour qu'Atobe ne pensait pas voir venir un jour était arrivé. Il se donnait en spectacle et se ridiculisait. Pire que ça, il avait les larmes aux yeux. Il n'y avait pas de raison après tout. Si cet abruti de joueur de tennis préférait les nounours schizophrène, ça le regardait mais dans ce cas il aurait pu éviter de lui sauter dessus ! Il s'installa sur son siège, prêt à ordonner au chauffeur de rentrer quand une main l'empêcha de refermer la porte en enserrant son poignet. Il tourna la tête, prêt à châtier l'impudent qui osait poser la main sur lui.

Sengoku.

Tentant de prendre le ton le plus froid et le plus supérieur de son répertoire, il tacha de lui faire lâcher prise.

Lâches-moi.

Réaction qui ne l'étonna pas du tout, Sengoku n'obéit pas. Au lieu de ça, il le poussa un peu, s'installant à ses cotés.

Hors de question. Il faut qu'on parle.

Atobe eut un reniflement méprisant.

Personne ne touche à Ore-sama sans sa permission.

Personne ne le touchait mais ça n'empêcha pas Sengoku de le prendre dans ses bras, le serrant fort contre lui, murmurant à son oreille.

Mais pour moi tu n'es pas Ore-sama… ne, Koi-sama ?

Arrêtes avec ce surnom idiot. Tu dois en avoir des dizaines dans ce genre. Juste par curiosité, lequel tu donnes à ce type ?

Interloqué, Sengoku dévisagea son amant.

Ce type ?

Kawamura ! Ou alors il a droit à la raquette et moi au surnom débile ? Juste répartition ?

Koi … cette raquette n'est pas pour lui… Il m'a juste aidé à la choisir.

Oh… alors elle est pour qui ?

Pas que ça l'intéressait vraiment c'était juste pour faire la conversation… Ore-sama se fichait bien de ce que les autres faisaient après tout…

Le petit rire qu'émit son compagnon l'irrita au plus haut point.

Tu connais beaucoup de joueur de tennis qui ont un « K » dans leur initiale toi ?

Atobe jeta un regard de défi à Sengoku.

Kisarazu Atsugi, Ichirou Kaneda et Nomura Takuya de St Rudolph. Kirihara de Rikkaida. Saeki Kojiro et Aoi Kentarou de Rokkaku. Tezuka Kinimitsu, Kaidoh Kaoru et Kawamura Takeshi de Seigaku et pour finir, Kamio Akira, Kippei Tachibana et Kyosuke Uchimura pour Fudomine. Oui j'en connais beaucoup.

Atobe vit avec stupeur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis se poser au creux de son cou. Réaction obligée, il sentit sa colonne vertébrale se ramollir considérablement.

Eh oh ! Ils avaient une dispute sur le feu là ! Il n'était pas sensé… pas sensé… oh que c'était bon. Il en poussa un gémissement.

Sengoku…

Le-dit Sengoku stoppa son petit jeu, soufflant légèrement sur la zone de peau dont il s'était occupé.

Je suis impressionné par ton réseau de renseignement mon trésor, mais tu en as oublié un. Le plus important pour moi.

Atobe fronça les sourcils malgré les frissons qui le parcouraient. Oublier ? Il eut beau se repasser tous les noms qu'il connaissait dans sa tête, il ne voyait pas du tout qui ça pouvait être.

Son prénom est Keigo. Il a un caractère effroyable pour qui ne le connaît pas. Il est prétentieux, imbu de lui-même, quoique pas tant que ça puisqu'il arrive à s'oublier lui-même, beau comme un Dieu… terriblement séduisant et sexy mais en même temps effroyablement mignon…. Relevant la tête, il planta un regard amusé dans celui d'Atobe. Joyeux anniversaire Koi-sama.

Atobe, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte était l'image même de la stupéfaction. Et aussi une invitation selon Sengoku. Se penchant doucement, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de son petit ami.

L'échange resta sage jusqu'à ce qu'Atobe le rompt, et s'empare de la raquette que Sengoku n'avait pas lâché, l'examinant en détail d'un air ravi sous l'œil amusé de son compagnon… Puis son Koi-sama lui jetta un regard curieux.

Et la bijouterie ? Qu'est ce que vous avez fait là bas ?

La bijouterie ? L'air faussement innocent de son Koi dissuada le Lucky Boy de poser des questions sur le pourquoi du comment il savait. Mordillant le lobe de l'oreille de son prétentieux préféré, il expliqua.

Gardes le pour toi, mais Takeshi et Akutsu sortent ensemble… Et demain c'est l'anniversaire de leur première rencontre. Alors on s'est mutuellement aidé pour les cadeaux…

Le nounours et le psychopathe ? Dans le genre conte pour enfant, Atobe avait vu mieux mais à la rigueur, il s'en fichait. Ore-sama avait récupéré son papouilleur. Il allait de nouveau pouvoir jouer.

Il passa un bras autour du cou de son amant, le retenant alors qu'il se laissait tomber en arrière de façon à se retrouver allongé sur la banquette sous le roux. Il tendit l'autre bras pour poser délicatement sa nouvelle raquette sur la banquette faisant face à celle où ils se trouvaient puis le dirigea vers la portière où il appuya sur deux boutons. La vitre séparant le chauffeur des passagers devint opaque et un grésillement se fit entendre.

Kareru ? Faites le tour de la ville. Je vous préviendrais quand il faudra vous arrêter.

A vos ordre Monsieur.

Euuuuh Koï ?

Atobe plaça un doigt sur les lèvres de Sengoku pour le faire taire et appuya sur un nouveau bouton pour éteindre l'interphone.

Je sais pas si je t'ai déjà dis… mais ce compartiment de ma limousine est insonorisée… Alors… si tu me souhaitais mon anniversaire comme il se doit ne ?

Un grand sourire illumina le visage du roux. Glissant ses mains vers la taille du brun, il sorti la chemise du pantalon et la releva, découvrant un ventre plat et finement musclé et une peau satinée dont il ne se lassait jamais. Il se mit à déposer de petits baisers sur la chair découverte tandis que ses mains remontaient le long du torse.

A vos ordres Koi-sama !

Yeux fermés, Atobe frissonnait d'avance à ce qui allait se passer.

Dieu qu'il aimait ça !

Quand dans les bras de son amant, il changeait de statut.

Il n'était plus parfait. Il était amoureux.

Et il adorait ça.

Fin… ou à suivre ?

Jeudi 27 janvier 2005

J'espère que ça t'as plus Eleawin C'est ce que tu voulais non ? du kawai ? Mais je n'ai pas oublié l'Ore-sama-attitude pour autant. Bon sang que c'est dur de mélanger ces deux trucs PTDR


End file.
